My Story
by nyan nyan kara
Summary: I already put this up but I have edited it a little and I know the first chapter is a bit short but I will add soon if I can please tell me what you think actual summary- it's not easy being a teen,or a vampire, being a teen vampire is tough,especialy when your the first ever born vampire and vampaneze are constantly trying to kill you.Hi i'm kara and this is my story.


I was snuggled up in my coffin sound asleep when.

"Get up Kara!"I coud hear my mentor/dad, Larten Crepsley yell. I ground and snuggled deeper into the cushioning of my coffin. I didn't feel like getting up today I was too tired.I heard a sigh and then footseps and I geussed that he was leaving the room, and giving up on trying to wake me up.I grinned and relaxed again,tring to get back to sleep when I hear quick footsteps and then my coffin was opened and there was water all over me.

"Ah!"I yelled in surprise as I jumped ,almost falling, out of my coffin."What the hell!?"I yelled.

"Language!" snapped at me. He was really strict and hated me using any,and I mean any cuss words.

"If I pour water on you in the middle of the day we'll see if you cuss!"I yelled. He brought this upo himself pulling a stunt like that while i'm almost asleep.

"Well you would not get up."He said,angrily.

"You still didn't have to pour water on me."I pouted.

"I am sorry Kara but I do not like it when you just ignore me in the mornings."He said.

"Why do I even have to go to school i'm a vampire!."

"because you need an education."He said,calmly.

"Ugh I geuss i'm sorry now get out of my room while I get dressed."I pushed him out of my room. Our fights always went like that one of us would be really angry then someone would give,then the other person would end it with an apology of some sort or something. I got out my phone,because I still didn't really feel like going to school today. I wasn't exactly wanting to go any day because I knew if I went I would probably be bullied. So I texted my friend Abbey.

Conversation:

Kara: Hey feel like skippin 2day?

Abbey: I was just bout to ask u the same thing

Kara:kk meet you by the bus stop in a few and we'll go to 'the house' k?

Abbey:sounds like a plan

I put my phone away and got dressed quickly. I put on a black T-shirt with a neon green skull on it,and some black pants,then quickly straightened my black hair. I ran out the door yelling a quick goodbye to . or Mr.C is kind of like a dad. I was an orphan after my parents were killed and was passed from home to home until I ended up with him. I was the first born vampire so I liked that I had him,a very skilled vampire, to show me the ropes and everything. Once outside I stopped thinking of the past and flitted to the bus stop. Flitting is just running extremely fast basically. I only had two wait a few minutes before I saw Abbey's black,spike hair round the corner. She was wearing a blue tank top,ripped up jeans,and boots.

"Ello."I greeted her.

"Hola."She greeted back. We then began walking and talking as we headed towards 'the house' where we and all the other misguided teens went to get drunk,smoke,do drugs,and have sex. It was a house owned by no one really it was just there and everyone knew about and Abbey were deep in conversation when we came up to where 'the house' was supposed to be and found a pile of rubble.

"Great it's been burned down again!"I yelled kicking at some rubble.

"It's fine it'll be up again in a few weeks we can still find someone to hook us up when we run out of these."She dug a few packs of cigarettes. "i have more and I know that my mom has some sort of alcohol in the kitchen we're fine man."She said as she zipped her bag up and put it on.

"Man what are we going to do now?"I asked.

"Well we could...go to your house?"She asked.

"Nope sorry."I answered quickly.

"Why is it always my house we go to I have never been to your house."She pouted

"I'm sorry Abbey but my dad is super strict and he'll be at home all day today,he has really good ears and would hear us even if we sat still. I swear he would hear us breathing."I said. I wasn't even exagerating vampire hearing is really awesome but sometimes I hate that he can hear every little thing I do.

"oh fine,but we have to stay in my room and be quiet until my mom leaves for work."She said.

"Okay."I said happily and we started to walk to her house.


End file.
